


Snow Wars

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Resistance [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Winter, all the fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: The campus is covered in a foot and a half of snow, so Rey does the only sensible thing...





	Snow Wars

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: You built a snow fort in the Quad and managed to nail me with a snowball when I passed. Prepare for retaliation!
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm posting this because we are expecting to get about 10 inches of snow in Chicago tonight and why not write a little bit of fluff for the cold? 
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Jumana

Rey giggled to herself as she hid behind the wall of snow. She was genuinely proud of their fort. It had snowed over a foot during the last week of Christmas break and when they returned to campus they were greeted by several emails canceling most of their classes for the first day of the winter quarter. Rey, along with Rose and Finn, had done the only sensible thing in their eyes. They’d spent the first weekend, and a little bit of Monday, building their fort. The walls were almost five feet high now, Rose could barely see over it.

Rey smiled as she crouched behind the one window hole they’d cut into the wall. Finn and Rose had gone to class, their chem professor seemed to be one of probably three professors on campus who hadn’t canceled classes today. Rey, on the other hand, spent the day stockpiling snowballs in the fort and lobbing them out the window every now and then at people passing by. Most of the students had stayed inside, not wanting to endure the cold if they could avoid it, but she’d still managed to hit a few people who were heading towards the Student Center.

Rey grabbed another snowball, carefully reshaping it in her gloved hands as she knelt to peak through the window slit.

A guy bundled up in a leather jacket and a black beanie was hurrying along the sidewalk, his messenger bag bouncing against his hip as he walked.

Rey took aim just as he passed in front of her.

With a dull thunk, the snowball hit him squarely between the shoulder blades. He froze and straightened up.

Rey ducked behind the edge of the fort, laughing. She’d managed to catch the edge of his bewildered expression as he looked around. The little imp that sat in Rey’s chest and encouraged her to do stupid pranks thrilled at his reaction.

She collected another snowball and waited for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear. Just as she poked her head through the window again, she felt what had to be basketball sized chunk of snow fall onto her head and shoulders from above.

Spluttering Rey rocked back onto her heels to see the guy in the leather jacket looking at her over the fort wall, grinning roguishly.

“So that’s how it is?” she asked, her hand concealing the snowball next to her knee.

“Fair’s fair,” he said, shrugging, his smile never wavering.

“I guess it is.” Quick as a whip, her hand shot forward and she threw the snow at his face.

She barely missed, catching the edge of his beanie as he ducked behind the wall of the fort again.

What followed could only be described as a battle. Rey managed to nail the guy a few times as they ducked and wove around the walls of the fort, once even catching him in the face.

The guy, to his credit, retaliated by dumping an entire snowball down the back of Rey’s jacket when she was trying to peer around the wall of the fort, laughing as she hopped around trying to get it all out.

“Oh, shit!” he yelped suddenly, ducking into the fort and pulling Rey in behind him.

Startled, Rey promptly lost her balance and they tumbled together onto the hard packed snow. They ended up sprawled on the ground, Rey lying across his chest. With her hands pressed against the lapels of his jacket, she couldn’t help noticing how strong his chest felt under her. _He really is hot,_ the imp in her chest whispered as she looked up at his agitated expression. He had a strong jawline, and he’d clearly forgotten to shave for the last few days.

Praying he would think the burning in her cheeks was due to the cold, she began to ask “Wha-” but was cut off when his glove pressed against her mouth, his other hand still against her waist.

“Shh!” he hissed as the voices drew nearer.

Rey recognized the voice of Professor Organa. She was talking to someone with a deep scratchy voice as they passed in front of the fort.

The guy below Rey released a breath as the voices faded.

Rey was debating the merits of biting the glove still covering half of her face when he seemed to remember their current position.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, releasing her and sitting up.

“No worries,” Rey said, trying to play off the flustered note in her voice. His beanie had fallen off when they fell, revealing a mess of dark, tangled curls, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. She was only human, sue her.

He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up further. “That was my professor. I may have blown off her class for this.”

“Well, consider me flattered,” Rey said, poking him in the ribs. “Professor Organa’s class is great.”

“You’ve taken her class?”

Rey nodded. “I took her intermediate Poli-Sci class last semester.”

He smiled. “I’m Poe, by the way,” he said, offering her his hand.

“Rey,” she said, smiling back.

“Well, Rey.” He stood, brushing the snow off his knees and offering her a hand up. “I don’t know about you, but I could go for some hot chocolate right about now.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Rey said, following him out of the fort to where he’d dropped his bag.

As they walked towards the Student Center Poe’s hand brushed against hers. She smiled at him as she took it. They got their cocoas and went to sit in an empty booth in the Annex.

Rey didn’t notice the time flying by until she got a text from Finn asking where she’d disappeared to.

 ** _I’m in the Stu,_ **she sent back, casting a quick look up out the window at the almost dark sky.

“Got somewhere to be?” Poe asked, his finger tracing around the lip of his empty mug. 

 _Was he blushing?_ the little imp asked.

“I-” She was interrupted by another text from Finn.

**_Why are you there??? The freshmonsters have taken over the fort!!!! We need backup!!!_ **

Rey snorted. “How would you feel about another snowbattle?”

Poe raised an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean?”

Rey showed him her phone.

Poe laughed. “I’m game if you are.” He pulled his beanie back over his dark hair and stood up.

Rey felt the imp in her chest purring as she threaded her hand through his elbow. “I wonder how Finn and Rose are planning on storming the castle.”

“Those freshmen won't know what hit 'em," Poe said as he held the door open for her.

Rey shivered as they walked out into the cold Chicago air. Leading the way back to the Quad she couldn’t help feeling like this was the perfect way to start off a great quarter.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> -Jumana
> 
> P.S. If anyone wants to send me a prompt please feel free to do so [here](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Please? I could use some inspiration rn. 
> 
> <3


End file.
